Unrequited
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Untukmu yang tak pernah bisa kumiliki; Sampai saat ini, aku (masih) mencintaimu [Another AkaKuro version] [1/?]
_"_ _Sakit ... dingin ... Aku lapar ... aku ketakutan ... Kenapa…? Aku tidak salah apa-apa."_

Saat hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk seperti ini, barulah ia mempertanyakan bagaimana dunia ini bekerja.

Siapa yang mengawasinya? Apakah _Kamisama_ itu benar-benar ada?

Lantas, bila mereka memang ada, kenapa mereka diam saja saat melihat hambanya dijahati seperti ini?

Padahal ia yakin selama hidupnya ia selalu berbuat baik, tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, apalagi melanggar perintah-Nya. Ia bukan anak nakal.

.

 _"_ _Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?"_

.

 ** _D I A_**

 _._

 ** _BU-NUH DI-A_**

 ** _._**

 _BUNUHBUNUHBUNUHBUNUHBUNUHBUNUH—_

 ** _._**

 ** _'_** ** _Akan kubunuh dia.'_**

.

Seiring dengan bisikan dendam yang menghasutnya, ia yang rapuh dan dalam keadaan putus asa ini mulai termakan hasutan dari suara-suara asing yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

Kemudian terbawa suasana dan ikut menyalahkan- _Nya._

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak boleh, Obaasan bilang dendam itu tidak baik."_

 _._

 _"_ _Itu bukan aku, aku tidak boleh marah. Aku tidak pernah membenci siapa pun."_

.

Baginya, orang yang benar-benar baik dan peduli padanya di dunia ini hanya ada dua. Pertama, neneknya yang merawat dan membesarkannya sejak bayi. Kedua, _orang itu_.

Tapi neneknya baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itu berarti, satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya _orang itu._

Tetapi orang itu adalah sosok yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki. Ada banyak alasan yang membuat perbedaan yang begitu mencolok di antara mereka, sehingga dirinya tidak bisa bersatu dengannya.

Salah satunya, itu karena mereka tak sepadan.

Seorang tuan muda sepertinya, yang memiliki kehidupan setara dengan bangsawan, rupa sempurna, dan baik hati, tidak cocok jika bersamanya yang 'hina' ini.

Alasan lain, mereka ini sama-sama laki-laki.

Tak usah ditanyakan, Ia—sangat—yakin, di luar sana pasti banyak perempuan yang terpikat dengan pesonanya. Ia yang laki-laki saja sudah tergaet.

Sosok itu adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia menyebutnya Pangeran baik hati.

Ia tidak minta lebih. Tidak berharap dinotis, apalagi didekati. Cukup dengan melihatnya tersenyum—walaupun dari kejauhan—saja sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Kenapa? Tentu ada alasannya. Saat orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengabaikannya, bahkan sampai membuangnya, sosok itu datang.

Orang itu membelanya, menolongnya, menariknya menjauh dari orang-orang jahat, kemudian merawatnya. Saat orang itu melakukan semua itu, ia hanya bisa terpaku. Akhirnya, Tuhan mengirimkan satu malaikat yang peduli padanya—selain neneknya, Tuhan masih memiliki belas kasih padanya, ternyata.

.

 _"_ _Akashi-kun..."_

.

Dengan suara yang parau, bibir itu bergetar ketika menyebut nama orang terkasih,

Bahkan bila _orang itu_ tidak mengenalnya.

.

 _"_ _Akashi-kun.."_

.

Tidak mengetahui perasaannya.

.

 _"_ _Akashi-kun.."_

.

Sekalipun perasaannya ini terlarang.

.

 _"_ _A-a..ak..kashi..kun.."_

.

Hingga nafas terakhirnya pun, yang ia ingat hanya wajah tersenyum orang itu. Tanpa sadar, sebelum kedua matanya tertutup rapat, bibir pucat itu sempat mengukir senyum tipis.

.

.

* * *

.

 **UNREQUITED**

 **.**

 _[Untukmu yang tak pernah bisa kumiliki; Sampai saat ini, aku (masih) mencintaimu]_

 _._

 _Disclaimer_

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Unrequited © Neemuresu Piero_

 _._

Versi lain dari fanfiksi milik penulis yang lain— **Another** , dengan pair AkaKuro.

.

* * *

.

 _Hidup itu tidak semulus apa yang dibayangkan._

 _Terkadang kau berada di atas—jika dalam posisi ini kau harus banyak-banyak bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah memberimu segala kemudahan. Kau hanya sedang beruntung di kesempatan kali ini._

 _Dan andaikan sebaliknya, ketika kau berada di bawah—kau harus tetap bersyukur. Percayalah, Tuhan tidak pernah membiarkan hambanya sengsara. Mungkin Dia mempunyai rencana yang tak terduga di balik semua ini._

 _Kau hanya perlu bersabar, sampai saat itu tiba. Semua akan indah pada waktunya._

.

.

.

.

Napasnya masih memburu akibat latihan tadi. Maklum, beberapa hari lagi tim basket Teiko akan bertanding melawan tim basket Shuhoku dari sekolah yang letaknya di perfektur Chiba. Mereka termasuk sekolah yang kuat. Tahun kemarin saja sempat menempati juara dua—setelah Teiko. Jadi, sebagai langkah pencegahan, mulai hari ini sampai beberapa hari kedepan mereka harus berlatih gila-gilaan.

Ketika Akashi Seijuurou bilang gila-gilaan, ia tidak bercanda. Ia sendiri yang membuat menu latihan ini. Tentunya dengan memerhatikan sejumlah aspek seperti ketahanan dan batas kemampuan mereka. Ia, kapten basket SMP Teiko, sangat yakin dengan kemampuan teman-temannya, dan ia juga percaya kalau teman-teman berambut pelanginya ini mampu melewati semua lawan dan rintangan—jika bersama dan saling percaya.

Sore itu, anak-anak dari generasi keajaiban dikejutkan oleh teriakan Aomine Daiki—salah satu anggota mereka—yang membahana.

Di tengah latihan mereka, Aomine Daiki, memasuki gym tempat mereka berlatih sambil berteriak histeris. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan pucat pasi. Sekarang malah ia sedang berjongkok, menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya di hadapan rekan-rekannya.

Sekali lagi, Akashi menghela napas. "Apa yang terjadi, Aomine?" Ia menyentuh pundak pemuda yang dimaksud, dapat ia rasakan tubuh temannya yang gemetar hebat.

Sudah ketiga kalinya Akashi menanyainya hal yang sama, tetapi teman seperjuangannya ini masih diam membisu.

Ia ikut berjongkok, temannya yang lain—Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara menatap khawatir power forward mereka.

"Di-di sana ..."

Tangan kirinya masih gemetar ketika menunjuk pintu tempat ia masuk yang masih terbuka lebar.

"A-ada.." Aomine melanjutkan, dengan kalimat yang terputus-putus. Keempat temannya diam dengan wajah serius, siap mendengarkan.

"A-ada … Hantu!"

Diam.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Itu—Kise yang pertama kali memecah keheningan dengan suara tawa hebohnya.

"A-apa yang lucu? Tidak ada yang lucu, Bodoh!" Aomine berteriak dengan wajah yang berkeringat.

Sementara sisanya masih memandang Aomine dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Akashi menarik tubuh besar Aomine untuk berdiri, setidaknya tubuhnya sudah tidak gemetar lagi seperti tadi sekarang.

"Ah, begitu ... kukira ada apa ..." Murasibara berbalik, mengambil bola basket terdekat yang tergeletak di lantai, dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Midorima menaikan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, "Ini karena kau tidak membawa lucky itemmu. Pikiranmu menjadi tidak jernih dan malah membayangkan yang macam-macam. Hmp." Midorima mengikuti jejak Murasakibara, ikut melanjutkan latihannya.

"Hahaha ..." Kise mengusap pelupuk matanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, sudah puas tertawa rupanya. "Aku tidak menyangka, Aominecchi yang punya rupa garang dan tubuh besar seperti ini takut dengan ... hantu. Haha ... membayangkannya saja ingin membuatku tertawa lagi. Hantu? Hantu itu tidak ada, Ahominecchi!"

"Apa maksud kalimat pertamamu?! Dan, biar kupertegas, di sana—" Aomine kembali menunjuk ke luar, "Aku baru saja bertemu hantu! Hitam. Wajahnya tertutupi bayangan, Argh ... pokoknya seram!" Aomine mengacak rambut pendeknya, merasa frustasi.

"Aku akan memeriksanya kalau begitu," suara tenang Akashi terdengar. Aomine dan Kise melirik pada sang kapten yang kini berdiri di tengah mereka.

"O-oi, Akashi? Kau serius?"

Kepala merah mengangguk. "Kalian lanjutkan latihan kalian di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Ia melangkah pergi.

"Akashicchi, salamkan salamku padanya jika kau bertemu si tuan hantu itu, ne!"

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Kise yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala olehnya.

Benar-benar. Anak buahnya ini sangat merepotkan.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Akashi tidak takut hantu.

Hal seperti itu, tidak mungkin ada, benar kan?

.

.

.

Pintu dibuka lebar-lebar

"Ada orang disini?" Kepala merah menyembul ke dalam.

Krik krik krik.

Hanya untuk mendapati ruangan gym yang kosong dan gelap.

Akashi menghela napas berat. "Mana mungkin ada hantu. Aomine hanya terlalu parno saja."

Ia dengan langkah santai memasuki gym tersebut sambil mengamati keadaan di dalam. Hanya ada lampu kecil yang bersinar redup, satu-satunya benda yang menjadi sumber penerangan di ruangan ini.

Sejak kapan Teiko memiliki ruangan dengan atmosfer yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seperti ini? Setahunya, ketika ia mau memasuki sekolah ini, sekolah ini malah dirumorkan memiliki tim basket yang kuat. Itulah yang membuatnya memilih Teiko sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan masa SMA-nya.

Ah, ini pasti gara-gara gosip itu yang membuat anak-anak takut menggunakan gym ini untuk latihan dan akhirnya menelantarkannya. Padahal kalau tempat ini ikut digunakan seperti gym yang lain, bukannya lumayan? Banyak anggota yang tergabung dalam tim basket Teiko. Ada enam gym di sekolah ini, dan itu pun tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh anggota tim. Ditambah, sekarang satu gym yang dibuang.

Akashi mendengarnya langsung dari Momoi. Tiga bulan yang lalu, rumor itu muncul.

Katanya, di gym ini (gym nomor empat), dikabarkan ada yang menungguinya.

Ada yang mengatakan ketika sudah sepi, mereka dapat mendengar suara pantulan bola dari dalam, tapi ketika diperiksa, tidak ada orang. Ada juga yang mengaku pernah melihatnya. Rupanya? Seperti yang dijelaskan Aomine. Pendapat saksi yang melihat berbeda-beda, ada yang berkata ia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki leher panjang, sosok dengan wajah yang abstrak dan tubuh berlumuran darah, dan kali ini, _dia_ yang dilihat Aomine adalah sosok yang diselimuti aura hitam, dan banyak lagi. Akashi malas mendengarnya, juga percaya.

Apa-apaan dengan rumor itu ... hanya membuat takut saja.

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, Akashi berbalik menuju pintu keluar, berniat bergabung dengan anggota lainnya yang sedang berlatih di gym nomor satu.

DUK!

Suara bola basket yang menabrak ring sukses mengambil perhatian Akashi.

Tunggu, bukannya barusan tidak ada orang? Akashi sudah memeriksanya. Dan matanya ini tidak mungkin berbohong. Akashi yakin itu.

Memastikan sekali lagi, kepalanya diputar ke belakang.

Pertama, ia mengamati ring, tidak ada yang aneh.

Ia turunkan pandangannya. Ah, itu bola basket oranye yang barusan terpantul. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan bola basket itu juga.

Di sebelah bola basket berwarna oranye itu, Akashi dapat melihatnya.

Ada seseorang di sana. Sedang membungkuk, terlihat terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Tunggu, sejak kapan anak itu di sini!?

Akashi mengamati anak laki-laki itu, dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Surai biru muda yang terbilang cukup panjang, kira-kira sama seperti panjang rambutnya sekarang ini. Kulitnya putih mulus tapi sangat pucat sekali—dan ia rasa juga bersinar di tengah temaramnya gym ini, ia memakai kaus berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek, sepertinya anggota klub basket Teiko.

Akashi masih betah memandanginya, sementara sang pemuda membungkuk dan mengambil bola basket di kakinya.

Kemudian pandangan mereka dipertemukan—ketika manik krimson Akashi bertemu dengan aquamarine. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Halo." Suara halus dan lembut tersebut menyapa gendang telinga Akashi.

Untuk sesaat Akashi diam. Ia lebih memilih berbalik menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Jarang-jarang ada orang datang kesini." Tidak merespons, Akashi masih mendekat. "Umm ... apa anak laki-laki barusan itu temanmu?"

Sekarang Akashi sudah berdiri di depan pemuda itu, "Ya, namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia bilang ada hantu di sini jadi aku datang untuk memastikannya. Dan kenapa kau bilang jarang-jarang ada orang datang kesini? Kesannya kau sudah lama disini."

"Memang sudah lama, karena aku adalah hantu penunggu gym ini."

Diam.

"Aku adalah hantu itu."

Masih diam.

"Aku memang hantu." Mengucapkan sekali lagi, dengan wajah datar yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Akashi tetap diam.

Hantu? Jangan membuat Akashi tertawa, mana ada hantu yang mengaku dirinya hantu dengan wajah super datar dan polos seperti itu. Ditambah anak di hadapannya ini jauh dari gambaran hantu yang Aomine bicarakan tadi.

Kalau dia memang hantu, berarti Akashi tidak bisa menyentuhnya, kan?

Sekedar untuk memastikan, tangan Akashi mulai bergerak menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. Membelainya. Dingin sekali.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Berhenti mengatakan kalau kau hantu karna kau bukan hantu. Hantu seharusnya tidak bisa disentuh."

"Soal kau bisa menyentuhku, itu tidak membuktikan kalau aku bukan hantu." Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, "Tapi itu tidak masalah, kan?"

Akashi tidak akan takut hantu, kalau hantunya semanis orang ini.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat saat-saat kematianku. Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang masa laluku." Makhluk di depannya menatap nanar bola basket dipelukannya, bibir pucatnya tersenyum pahit.

Dahi Akashi berkerut dalam. "Ingatan?" Jangan bilang kalo sosok di depannya hilang ingatan?

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa aku mati. Hari itu, aku terbangun di sini, tanpa satu ingatan sedikit pun. Yang aku tahu hanya namaku."

Tangan kurus diulurkan.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku, **Akashi-kun**."

Baik Akashi dan Kuroko, keduanya melebarkan matanya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"... Err, Tentu saja, semua orang di sekolah ini tahu namamu, Akashi Seijuuro." Ada jeda singkat, anak ini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum bibir itu melanjutkan, tangannya yang tadi dijulurkan sudah berganti posisi, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sendiri. "Saat ini kelas 2-A. Baru saja diangkat sebagai tim basket Teiko. Kandidat kuat ketua osis, pintar dan berprestasi."

"Tu-tunggu darimana kau tahu semua itu?" orang ini—bukan penguntitnya, kan?

"Aku suka mengamati, Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak ada kerjaan. Terkadang aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah ini. Dari situlah aku mendapat semua informasi itu. Kau cukup terkenal, tahu."

Oh ... begitu. Akashi pikir orang ini benar-benar penguntitnya.

"Umm ... Akashi-kun? Kau tidak takut padaku?" Wajahnya sedikit dimiringkan. "Aku ini hantu, lho."

Akashi menyentil jidat Kuroko, dapat terdengar sedikit rintihan dari si pemuda mungil.

"Sakit, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengusap jidatnya, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Cemberut, eh? Sekarang ada warna merah di kulit pucat dahi itu.

"Mana ada orang yang akan takut, jika hantunya manis sepertimu. Yang ada mereka malah memelukmu." Terlintas gambaran Kise dengan wajah yang berbinar sedang memeluk Kuroko dipikiran Akashi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Akashi-kun itu suka gombal." Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya berkata, menambah gemas Akashi. Akashi jadi ingin memeluknya, seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"Katakan, Akashi-kun. Seperti apa diriku terlihat di matamu?"

"Kuroko, kah? Anak laki-laki berperawakan mungil, dengan kulit pucat, surai biru muda sama dengan iris matanya, mempunyai wajah polos yang mampu memancing para pedofilia."

"Hentikan candaanmu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku berkata jujur, Kuroko."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi—" Akashi dapat melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya, "Aku senang karena aku terlihat seperti apa yang aku lihat di cermin."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Umm ... itu ... "

"Oi, Akashi, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah waktunya kita pulang." Menengok ke belakang, di ambang pintu, Akashi dapat melihat Midorima yang berdiri, terlihat sudah berganti pakaian. Ada tas miliknya di tangannya. Baik sekali temannya ini mau membawakannya.

Dilihatnya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menunjukan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit.

Tak terasa sudah jam segini saja.

Ia memandang Kuroko, yang dibalas anggukan dari si kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. pulanglah, Akashi-kun."

"Besok."

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi. Tunggu aku di sini. Jaa!" melambaikan tangannya, tak lupa senyum hangat yang terpasang di wajahnya, dengan ini Akashi meninggalkan gym.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Midorima ketika ia sudah berada di hadapannya. Akashi merebut tas di tangan pemuda berkacamata.

"Teman baru." Akashi mengatakannya dengan cengiran bangga, membuat alis Midorima bertaut heran.

Akashi melangkah duluan, meninggalkannya. Sementara Midorima masih harus menutup pintu gym yang terbuka lebar.

Ia mengintip sebentar, ruangan ini benar-benar kosong-dan gelap.

Lalu, siapa teman baru yang Akashi bilang barusan?

Mendadak ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri di bagian lehernya. Midorima cepat-cepat menutup rapat gym tersebut, kemudian berlari mengejar Akashi.

.

.

Tersisa Kuroko sendirian di sana.

Wajah itu, saat tersenyum seperti barusan, rasanya Kuroko pernah melihatnya.

Tapi di mana ...

Ia tidak ingat, tentu saja. Ketika pertama kali terbangun di gym ini tiga bulan lalu, yang ia ingat hanya namanya saja.

Ia tak menyangka menyebut nama Akashi, satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihat wujud asli dirinya, karena, hei, mereka berdua baru bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini. Kenapa panggilan itu meluncur dengan sangat lancarnya dan alami, seolah-olah ia sudah kenal lama dengan sosok 'Akashi-kun' ini? Ia hanya sering dengar, nama itu kerap menjadi topik perbincangan murid seisi sekolah, dan omongan mereka juga pasti menyangkut generasi keajaiban. Kuroko baru tahu kalau Akashi adalah orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Pemuda tampan dengan senyum memesona, yang tingginya hanya-sedikit-di-atasnya.

Kenapa ... Akashi bisa melihatnya? Melihat diri Kuroko yang sebenarnya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang mulai bergumul di kepalanya, meminta jawaban. Kuroko pusing. Simpan pertanyaannya untuk besok. Akashi bilang besok dia akan datang kemari lagi, 'kan?

Tapi rasanya, setelah melihat senyum Akashi tadi ...

Kuroko memegang dadanya, rasanya ada perasaan lega dan senang di dalam. Seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan tujuan hidupnya-dan alasan ia masih ada sampai detik ini.

Ah, pemuda itu ... siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa Kuroko merasa sangat merindukannya?

.

* * *

.

Tiga bulan lalu ia terbangun di sini, di gym ini. Tanpa satu pun ingatan yang menempel. Hanya namanya saja yang ia tahu, 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya bisa berada di sini, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun?

Kebingungan. Seperti anak itik yang kehilangan induknya. Perlahan ia bangun. Melangkah ke luar, mencoba mencari informasi. Siapa tahu di luar sana ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai.

Begitu keluar, Kuroko baru sadar kalau ia berada di sekolah. Banyak siswa-siswi berkeliaran.

"Ano ... " Ia berusaha memanggil dua siswi yang sedang melewatinya. Tak diindahkan. Atau, mereka pura-pura masa bodoh?

Banyak. Membuat Kuroko sedikit tidak sabaran. Akhirnya ia mencoba menarik tangan salah satu siswa yang sekarang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan temannya di hadapannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui kalau, ia tidak bisa menyentuh siswa tersebut. Sekali lagi ia mencoba tetap tidak bisa, tubuhnya ini semacam transparan.

"Are?" Jidatnya berkerut dalam. Diperhatikan kedua tangannya, ia kepal, buka, kepal, buka, sampai beberapa kali.

Ini—seperti hantu saja ...

Tu-tunggu! Hantu!?

Segera ia taruh tangannya itu pada dadanya, sedikit menekan. Mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya berdetak di sana. Ia menunggu beberapa detik.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Berlanjut, ia periksa pergelangan tangannya, barangkali di sana ada yang berkedut. Tapi sefokus apapun Kuroko untuk mencoba merasakannya, tetap tidak ada perubahan.

Oke ini yang terakhir, kalau yang ini sama seperti organnya yang lain, berarti dugaannya benar.

Ia telungkupkan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia posisikan di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Semenit ia dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi hal yang diharapkan tidak terjadi. Ia tidak bernapas.

Ini bohong kan? yang benar saja, sekarang dirinya menjadi Hantu!?

Semua organ tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda kehidupan. Itu berarti ia sudah mati. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati.

Fakta bahwa ia masih ada di sini—di dunia ini— menunjukan kalau sekarang ia menjadi hantu gentayangan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia menjadi hantu? Kenapa ia terbangun di gym barusan? Dan, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Satu-satunya, yang ia ingat hanya namanya, 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Siswa-siswi melewatinya—menembus tubuhnya—seakan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Masih berdiri di tengah koridor, Kuroko seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di tengah pasar yang ramai.

Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sekarang? Tidak ada yang bisa ia mintai tolong, berhubung Kuroko sekarang benar-benar invisible.

Menghela napas, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Setidaknya ia harus mencari informasi.

Setelah berkeliling selama satu jam lamanya, yang ia dapat hanya informasi mengenai lokasi keberadaannya saat ini, SMP Teiko.

Mungkin, dirinya salah satu siswa disekolah ini? Itulah sebabnya ia terbangun di sini? Masuk akal, 'kan?

Tentu saja, pakaian yang dikenakannya saja sama dengan seragam yang dipakai murid disini, seharusnya ia sudah menyadarinya dari awal.

Setelahnya, pekerjaannya sehari-hari hanya berkeliling, bermain-main di sekitar sekolah. Mengamati keadaan sekitar. Seakan terbiasa dengan kebiasaan hobinya dahulu memang seperti ini—

pikirnya.

Sejak hari itu, Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi hantu gentayangan yang berkeliaran di SMA Teiko, dan dikenal sebagai penunggu gym no 4 tempat ia pertama kali terbangun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

end of chapter

* * *

A/N: Lagi mencoba berusaha keluar dari lubang wb . . . *kuterpuruk* /abaikan

Ini buat pengganti **Another** yang kayaknya bakal kudiskontinu :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :'D


End file.
